poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatronus arrives
This is how Megatronus arrives goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. and Rothbart are relaxing on a beach Unknown voice: Ryvine and Rothbart. piece of metal on the floor glows and they see a head without a face on Megatronus Prime: Call not to your allies. I speak to you two and you two alone. Rothbart: Who are you and how did you know me and my friend? Megatronus Prime: I am the First Decepticon and I've always been watching you. Ryvine Sparkle: Wow. Name's Ryvine Sparkle, leader of the Decepticons and student of Unicron. Megatronus Prime: Cool. Rothbart: You are responsible for the Alchemor's crash? Megatronus Prime: Yes, Rothbart. Lover of Princess Odette. Ryvine Sparkle: If you are the First Decepticon, how come Megatron started the war on Cybertron? Megatronus Prime: He didn't. I did. scratches Ryvine Sparkle: Wait a minute. You started that war!? Megatronus Prime: Yes. I am and always will be the founder of the Decepticons. Rothbart: Ryvine. You got one too many hits on the head with the Forge of Solus Prime. Megatronus Prime: What?! What did you say?! Rothbart: Uhh. Nothing. Nothing. Megatronus Prime: That's what I thought. Ryvine Sparkle: If Ryan is a Prime, we would make him pay for Solus Prime's death. Megatronus Prime: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Ryvine Sparkle: I said Sol... uhhh. I think we will see you on Earth. Megatronus Prime: Earth. Oh how much I want to make both it and Cybertron pay for my humiliating exile. Rothbart: Cybertron. That's the planet where you were betrayed by the Primes. Megatronus Prime: Yes. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet, where I was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers and sister. Only a Prime can defeat me and now only three remain. Ryvine Sparkle: Rianna, Ryan, and Optimus. Rothbart: Ryan is a friend of Odette. Megatronus Prime: Besides that, I've got my optics set on a new target: Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ryvine Sparkle: But one thing. How can you help us get you to Earth? Megatronus Prime: I'm stuck in an alternate dimension. Rothbart: Ryan protects Twilight as well. Ryvine Sparkle: From me, Tirek, and Thunderwing, some buddies of mine. Megatronus Prime: Thunderwing? Who is this Thunderwing? Rothbart: Ryvine's friend. Anyhow. What do we do? Megatronus Prime: You two are to repair my gateway. I will provide you instructions. Ryvine Sparkle: I take orders from no one. Megatronus Prime: You will obey. Just because I'm in a different dimension, does not mean I cannot hurt you. metal plate gets scrunched up Ryvine Sparkle: You can play your little tricks all you like. But, I am brave. Soon, my sister, Twivine and I will have new Decepticons that no bot or hero will mess up my plans to rule Equestria and this world. Rothbart: And when I marry Odette, everything her father owns, everything her father loves, will be mine. Megatronus Prime: I appreciate your ambitions and Rothbart's love for Odette, Ryvine. Truley, I do. Prepare my way and I shall give you these worlds and Odette for Rothbart. and Rothbart think Ryvine Sparkle: It's a deal. metal ball falls on the sand Rothbart: At least for now. Ryvine Sparkle: That's something Steeljaw said in the episode "Battlegrounds, Part 1". Rothbart: I think that show is cool. Who is Steeljaw? Ryvine Sparkle: Steeljaw's a Decepticon with the head and tail of a wolf. Rothbart: Oh. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. How did you know about Odette and Ryan? Rothbart: We've encountered them before, remember? Crash Bandicoot: I will stop this thing before it starts! gateway explodes. When the smoke clears, The Fallen is seen standing Crash Bandicoot: It can't be. Fallen's battle helmet moves up and reveals his face Megatronus Prime: But it is. At long last, Megatronus, better known as The Fallen, stands triumphant! Ryvine Sparkle: Welcome to Earth, Megatronus. I, the Decepticons' leader and Rothbart's friend knew you came. Megatronus Prime: Matau T. Monkey: out his walkie-talkie Fixit? You think this Megatronus also known by the name of Master Ryan's student, Megatron? Fixit: No, Matau. Megatron named himself after Megatronus. Megatronus was one of the Thirteen original Primes. But, he turned on his brethren, destroying Solus Prime. Crash Bandicoot: Solus Prime? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan